


Newbie

by capsbestgirl (Devdaron)



Series: soccer!AU [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Soccer!au, alternative universe, quietly amused cougar is still my favorite cougar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devdaron/pseuds/capsbestgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen first joined the team, Cougar was unimpressed. Prequel to Jockstrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newbie

Clay introduced him as Jensen. He was next to Clay dressed in typical practice clothes: cleats, shorts, jersey, and a duffle bag at his feet - it didn’t take a genius to understand where this was going.

Just another man traded around in the league. Cougar met Jensen’s eyes then dragged his eyes down to his cleats until Jensen fidgeted.

Cougar smirked and went back to tightening the laces on his cleats. This Jensen looked like an idiot.

Pooch later swore that he knew Jensen was crazy the minute he saw him. Usually it’s all in the eyes, Pooch would say, but it was the glasses, man, that’s gonna throw you off.

Clay stepped onto one of the benches and clapped his hands.

“Alright, listen up, losers,” Clay announced. “Now, I know it’s been a rough few weeks after the loss of Jefferson to United.”

Cougar crossed himself. May that cabrón rest in peace.

Sitting beside Cougar, Pooch leaned forward elbows to knees and nodded solemnly. Roque punched Cougar’s shoulder. They were all very aware of Jensen staring at the three of them.

Clay looked disapproving at them all. He continued, “However, the trade went through, and so I want you all to welcome our newest member, Jake Jensen.” He put both hands now on Jensen’s shoulders and jostled him.

Jensen  cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses. “Jensen. Though, call me Jensen, por favor,” he laughed awkwardly and looked pointedly to Cougar. Cougar raised his eyebrows. Jensen practically began to sweat under his gaze and cleared his throat again.

“Can’t wait to get started,” Jensen snapped his fingers in the silence. “So hey,” he finger-gunned at them.

Idiota. Pooch laughed long and hard when Cougar said as much under his breath.

“Alright then,” Pooch said. He shared an amused glance at Cougar, but stood up, his hand out to shake, “The names Pooch. Welcome to the team, man.”

Jensen smiled in relief.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my bff Laur.
> 
> my tumblr: capsbestgirl.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> comments would be much appreciated :)


End file.
